shattering
by Miss Manic Dysfunction
Summary: Marluxia would love her, if he only could. She didn't want Marluxia. She wanted Saix. Saix would never love her. sailar. M for gore, and to be on the safe side.


**Mmkay.**

**I've been wanting to do this for quite some time. Saix/Larxene. Ohhhhhhyeahhh. Anyway, here's a lovely Sailar (I like that name xD) ficcage.**

**WARNING: This is mostly gore. Chyeah. I can't see these two "passionately making love" like I can with her and Marluxia.**

...

Shattering

_I want to leave you far b e h i n d_

...

She denied it every chance she received, but nothing could hide the fact that she loved him most when his hair dripped with blood.

In fact, she denied loving him in the first place.

She said that it wasn't anything at all to her.

But the only person who asked about him was herself.

...

It started as a game.

She would stand there, watching him. He sat in a pile of what may have been human but was now a pile of organs, numerous ones having been bitten from and licked clean. His face was smeared with blood, cloak tattered, hair a mess, and barely recognizable beneath the red coat. She laughed, eying him warily as she approached. She reached out a hand only for it to be smacked.

And then the game would begin.

Saix would stand, legs shaking from the remnants of his rage. Larxene would step back, smirk confident with her ability to match his every move.

She would discard her cloak, remaining only in her tank top and pants. With that being done, they would meet, a rage of bare hands, teeth, and weapons. Her shoulders were soon covered in welts; his upper chest struggled to escape the kunai stuck between the bars of his ribs. Electricity flew between the two. Hair was yanked from roots. The one against the wall did as much damage as the oppressor. Primitive, animalistic, sado-maso, or whatever other adjective you could give it; the proper name mattered not to them.

It was love-making to them.

...

_Sometimes I wonder what he thinks._

_Sometimes I wonder why I'm there in the first place._

_Sometimes I wonder why I think of it at all._

_And sometimes, I really think that I want him more that he knows._

...

Their first (and only) kiss was an accident.

It was a training spar; one in a room where Vexen had made it so that members could go all-out without injuring each other. The combat was fierce, as they each treated it as a fight to the death. Saix held his claymore in one hand. Larxene stood in her elegant pose, prepared to charge without mercy.

She threw a kunai, electric sparks flying from its tip. It was easy to dodge the blade, but the lightning shock coursed through Saix's body and temporarily caught him off-guard. Larxene came forward, preparing a kick. The feel of her shoe's sole against his face was enough to break the state of delirium and bring him back to Never Was. Saix swung his sword. The broadsword hit her petite frame and knocked her from the air. She fell to the ground and lay there for a few seconds.

Vexen messaged in and pronounced that the blow was enough to decapitate a person.

Why Saix was concerned, he wasn't sure. None-the-less, he offered a hand out to her.

"You lose," he muttered.

She glared up at him and grabbed his hand. Instead of pulling herself up, she yanked him down onto the floor and pushed her lips against his.

It lasted but a few seconds, but enough to catch the Diviner off-guard. She laughed at his starstruck face and nuzzled him.

"I don't think so."

He turned his head towards the door and then back at her, hoping to retaliate.

But she was already gone.

...

_Even if I had a heart..._

_Even if I could feel..._

_Even if she was all I ever knew..._

_Even if it would save my life..._

_I could never love her._

_Ever._

...

The love-making stopped after that. It was simply too tense for the Diviner, and too awkward for the Nymph.

They saw nothing of each other during her last few days at Never Was.

He never said good-bye. He didn't want to.

She thought she would cry, if only she could. And then she thought it wouldn't be worth it. Besides, Marluxia treated her better. Marluxia called her by her name; Marluxia spoke to her. Marluxia promised her things. He called her beautiful, made her his equal, and trusted only her.

Marluxia would love her.

She didn't want Marluxia.

She wanted Saix.

Saix would never love her. And she would never love him.

...

_I thought of him before I died._

_I _thought _of him._

_And then, I wanted to kill him for never being there for me._

_And then..._

_And then, I died._

...

When the news of Larxene's death came to Saix, he was not phased in any way.

He did not cry. He did not pass any form of regret.

He simply said,

"I wish I would have killed her myself."

And then he said,

"Damned keybearer. Why does he get to kill the traitors?"

And then he left, forgetting her as if she had never existed at all.


End file.
